


Safe Haven

by Vikutoria



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Beomgyu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Kang Taehyun, Requited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikutoria/pseuds/Vikutoria
Summary: Heartbreak is painful, unbearable.When Beomgyu's unrequited love meets someone else and eventually becomes engaged it feels like his world falls apart.However Taehyun picks up all of his pieces over and over again until Beomgyu becomes his and his alone.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 230





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> Was in the mood for some Taegyu. Although not the focus I also felt like we needed some more alpha Beomgyu and omega Taehyun so I went and wrote my own.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes. I do intend to re-read and do some proper editing later on.

The light peering in from the blinds are the first thing Beomgyu notices when he wakes up. It’s bright and sunny unlike how he feels at the moment.

He felt his head pounding as he tried to recall the events from the previous night.

Last night his friends Yeonjun and Soobin got engaged. The three of them, along with a few other friends, had gone out to the bar to celebrate. 

God he wanted to cry. Maybe he did and that’s why his head feels extra stuffy on top of the hangover and why his eyes feel a little bit drier than they should.

Don’t get him wrong. He was thrilled for his friend's happiness. He really was. 

He was also just a little incredibly heartbroken.

Beomgyu turned over, shifting to avoid the light in his eyes and clung to the warm body next to him. Nuzzling his face in the crook of his partner's neck he took a deep comforting breath of chocolate.

He remembered when Yeonjun called him a couple weeks ago saying he had bought Soobin a ring.

It was unusual, normally omegas weren’t the ones who proposed, but then again Yeonjun always made his own rules. 

It’s one of the things he loved about the elder. Despite being an omega he never once hesitated to carve his own path, casually disregarding stereotypes if he didn’t like them and keeping them if he did.

He was himself. Nothing more or less and made no apologies for it.

Remembering the conversation reminded him of the pit in the stomach and the ache in his heart that hadn’t been able to shake for over a year now when the couple had just started dating.

Only now it was much worse.

Any hope of a twist of fate suddenly bringing Yeonjun into his arms was finally ripped away. All that was left is to finally accept it.

Yeonjun would never be his.

For years Beomgyu thought he and Yeonjun could never be together because he wasn’t enough of an alpha. He isn’t tough and he doesn’t radiate dominance. The alpha is soft and caring, loud and sweet. Despite his subgender he cries more than any omega he’s ever met.

Fate was cruel and shoved all of his beliefs in his face the first day his best friend came home to their shared apartment with a smile in his face and a nervous, soft looking giant alpha dragged behind him.

Faintly he noticed his cheeks becoming wet again.

Before his thoughts could spiral any further they were interrupted by a soft whine.

“Hyung?”

Unconsciously he must have released his scent in the air, the despair and loss turning his own scent sour and waking the omega in his arms.

Alphas are supposed to calm down omegas, be the emotionally stable ones. 

Suppose it’s just another way he failed.

“Hyung?” the voice asked again.

“Yes Hyunnie?” he asked, wincing mentally as his voice cracked a little.

He imagined the big eyes of his dongsaeng must be looking at him in concern.

Keeping his eyes tight he held on to the younger a little tighter.

In response the younger released his scent more in an attempt to ease the elders nerves. The chocolatey scent overpowering and mixing with his own orange one. He felt delicate but firm hands wiping the tears away from his face.

“Hyung it’s okay to be sad.”

Opening his eyes Beomgyu looked at the younger. His hair was disheveled, as if fingers were carded through it all night after having sex.

And it hit him.

The memories of last night. Drinking a little too much in a terrible attempt to make the night go a little quicker. Hoping the room would feel a little less suffocating after another shot. It never did.

And Taehyun. 

The younger omega never left his side the entire evening. 

It wasn’t strange. Over the last year he’d spent a lot more time with his friend. Whenever Yeonjun and Soobin would get a little too close in his and Yeonjun’s shared apartment he would escape to Taehyun’s place.

There were never any questions about why he showed up. Just a few dry jokes.

“Oh it’s you again. Miss me already Hyung?”

“Don’t talk like you weren’t counting the minutes since you last saw your handsome Hyung you brat!”

“If I’m the one you misses you then why are you always the one coming here?”

Beomgyu could never think of a response to the younger's question. It was said in a joking manner but the younger's eyes always gleamed with seriousness below the surface.

If he had to guess it’s because Taehyun isn’t like other omegas. Maybe that's why Beomgyu could find some peace with him. If Taehyun didn’t act soft and shy like he was supposed to then Beomgyu didn’t need to pretend he doesn’t have emotions.

In this apartment he’s laughed so hard he’s cried and sobbed so hard he laughed.

It became a safe haven.

No, Taehyun became a safe haven.

Each and every time he lost control and just felt his emotions the younger would sit next to him, place a hand on his back, smile with sadness in his eyes and say the same thing.

“It’s okay Hyung.

You’re allowed to have emotions.

They’re important because you are.

So don’t dismiss them just because you’re an Alpha.”

Physically he never came any closer than that. The younger never moved to hug him and he never cried with him either. Just a pat on the back and a respectful distance never crossed.

Taehyun is always perfectly composed.

Almost always. Last night was one of the few exceptions.

Normally when Beomgyu drank too much Taehyun would stop him and shove water into his hands. Last night Taehyun matched him drink for drink. Normally when Beomgyu would stumble into Taehyun drunk and the younger would push him away making a joke about disliking clingy alpha’s. Last night he held him closer. Normally when Beomgyu would call himself handsome Taehyun would tell him his eyesight must be bad. Last night he responded by asking him if Beomgyu thought he was also handsome. His eyes shining with a vulnerability not normally present.

He tried to recall the younger expressions, hadn’t they been just a little unhinged? Like something inside of the younger was starting to break.

Recalling the strange behaviour rang alarm bells in the elders head.

“Are you okay? I wasn’t too rough was I?” Beomgyu didn’t move, not ready to face last night yet despite his own words.

“Yes, I’m okay. Are you? You smell terrible.” Blunt and to the point. Efficient as always.

“I’ll be fine Hyunnie, just a little too much in my own head.” He replied.

An awkward silence fell between the two. 

Beneath him Taehyun started to shift and squirm a little. 

“….You can probably take it out now.” He said, looking to the side with a red dusting his cheeks.

The colour drained from the alpha’s face. Last night he must have knotted the younger and fell asleep.

“Oh my god of course. Yes. God I’m so sorry. I-I’m sorry. I-” 

He moved to disconnect himself from the younger and moved away from him to the other side of the bed.

“I’m sorry. It must’ve hurt. I know you haven’t ever-”

Had sex. Been knotted.

The topic of their sex lives was almost always neatly avoided. 

Taehyun had always kept his love life private and brushed off Beomgyu’s questions whenever he asked. It was an impressive feat considering how nosy and curious his friend is. 

When Beomgyu did eventually have his curiosity satiated it was by accident and to the horror of the younger.

A couple months ago Beomgyu received a panicked phone call in the middle of the day. Taehyun's heat had hit him unexpectedly. It was the first and only other time besides last night Beomgyu had never seen the younger man lose his composure.

The omega had been at university when it started and he had only been able to make it halfway home before eventually collapsing.

Typical Taehyun, so independent that he waited until he physically couldn’t walk to ask for help.

Beomgyu stayed on the phone with him until they were able to meet up. 

“Hyung please! How far-ugh-how far away are you?” he could hear the omegas' voice pitched a little higher than normal through the phone.

“I’m almost there, you’re going to be okay, Hyung is coming.” Panting, he ran through the corridors.

“I’m scared, please, hurry alpha.” The omega whined.

“I’ll protect you.” 

“Be quick, I don’t want to be found by anyone else. I’m scared, I’ve never mated hyung please. ” The omega begged, his voice full of desperation.

Beomgyu hitched his breath. He wasn’t surprised. Taehyun isn’t an omega that would just submit to anyone. He’s headstrong, confident and fiercely independent. Traits that are off putting to many alphas.

It’s for the best. He’s too good for anyone who can’t see how amazing he is.

“Alpha please. I don’t want anyone besides -ah”

Whatever he was going to say was lost. Soon the phone conversation deteriorated into whines and pleas until Beomgyu reached his friend.

Beomgyu wondered but never questioned the younger about his slip of the tongue during his heat.

The sight before him when he arrived was incredible. The omegas cheeks were flushed. His bright blue eyes from the heat bored into Beomgyus own which must have been red at that point.

He remembered wanting to jump him then and there, letting his instincts take over and giving into the omegas whines.

However his friend's face, his beautiful smile would disappear if he did. In the end he was able to bring the younger home safely.

Thinking back he wondered why he had been Taehyun’s first call and not another omega like Huening Kai.

He suspected he knew the answer but never asked the question.

When the younger's heat was over, they never brought up the incident again.

Looking across the room Beomgyu noticed his jacket from that day hiding in the closet. He had left it here when Taehyun wanted him to stay. He couldn’t do that so he left his jacket so omega could have his scent.

He kept his eyes fixed on it, anything to avoid the younger’s gaze.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. I’m not hurt, really.”

“Last night, you seemed off, different. Are you sure you’re okay. You aren’t actually pre-heat or anything like that. I didn’t - I didn’t take advantage of you did I? Fuck we were both drunk I can’t believe I did that. I’m sorry.”

“Do you regret it?” 

Finally Beomgyu looked up to meet his friends eyes at this question. Taehun’s eyes looked tired but bold and resolute.

“What?”

“I’m not in pre-heat. Although we were both really drunk. I don’t regret it, do you?”

Despite his bold words and strong gaze he could smell nervousness and fear radiating off his friend. It was strange. They are feelings that he’s used to seeing the younger feel.  
Did he regret it?

Taehyun is lovely and precious. Cute yet so wise. Practical and kind. The younger matches him a way no else ever has. 

That’s why the younger had been taking up more and more space in his mind, and in his heart. Yeonjun wasn’t completely gone but Taehyun was slowly squeezing what space the elder had remaining.

So when the omega’s lips met on their way to this apartment. In his drunken haze Beomgyu couldn’t say no or push him away. Not the only other person he’s ever wanted was wanting him back. Instead he growled in pleasure and when they reached the bedroom he let the two of them become tangled together.

But Taehyun doesn’t deserve half of Beomgyu.

No, He deserves everything.

“Hyunnie I should have treated you so much better.” For the second time this morning tears spilled from his eyes.

This seemed to shock the younger who for once didn’t have a response.

Beomgyu climbed back towards the younger and cupped his face in his hands.

“If this was ever going to happen then I should’ve bought you dinner first, told you how pretty you are every day. I should’ve given you gifts and properly courted you, it shoudn’t have happened when you were drunk and” he lowered his voice before continuing “I should’ve told you I loved you first.”

He watched as Taehyun's eyes filled with tears.

The younger doesn’t become emotional very often, but when he doesn emotions are pure and straightforward.

“Do you?” The younger asked, voiced finally showing the fear and nervousness the younger felt.

“Do I what?” Beomgyu asked.

“Love me?” 

Of course, implying isn’t enough he has to say it.

“Yes. I love you Kang Taehyun.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” 

Reaching forward Taehyun wrapped his arms around Beomgyu to wrap him in a hug. Both of sunk back to the sheets to cuddle again.

“Hyung?”

“Hmm yes Hyunnie?”

“You’re going to do all those things you said earlier then?” He said, voice teasing a little.

“Haha, of course. You deserve everything.” he responded.

“Then you’re mine?” 

“All yours.” Beomgyu smiled up at him.

“I’ve loved you for so long.” The omega admitted, letting the longing seep into his voice.

“I’m sorry for being slow.” The elder let his voice soften and replied.

Smirking Taehyun snapped back “It’s okay, everyone knows I’m the smart one in this relationship.” 

“Yah! You were being so cute a second ago. What is this disrespect?”

“I thought I was pretty?” He retorted, eyes bug and innocent like we wasn’t mocking his new boyfriend a second ago.

Smiling Beomgyu cupped his face once more “You are.”

And with that Beomgyu reached forward to connect his lips with youngers.


End file.
